


Love and Pity

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Interspecies, Scissoring, Sex Toys, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Kanaya show each other a little love and/or pity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Pity

Rose keeps the most peculiar things in her dresser drawers. You know you shouldn’t be snooping through her things but you were terribly curious as to what garments she chooses for her wardrobe. You weren’t expecting to find something long and squishy hiding among her clothes. It looks like it could be a toy grub but it has no face or legs, just a long cylinder with curved ends. You turn it over in your hands a few times, trying to figure out what its purpose is when a voice behind you makes you nearly jump out of your skin.

"I was planning on surprising you with that but it seems you beat me to it."

"ROSE! I’m- I’m sorry I… I shouldn’t have been going through your things."

You figured she’d be cross with you, but she’s approaching you with a leer instead. You’re frozen where you stand when she leans in to kiss you, slipping the device from your hands while you’re distracted by her soft lips moving against yours. When she pulls back, she waves the device in your face with a smirk.

"Wanna try it out?"

"What is it, exactly?"

"It’s a toy. A toy human females use to… pail each other, since human females don’t have bulges to penetrate each other with."

"Oh. OH! That’s what… Oh my."

You can feel your cheeks heating up and Rose giggles, hand cupping your cheek and brushing her thumb under your eye.

"You are unbelievably cute when you blush Kanaya. So? Wanna me to show you how to use this?"

"That would be… nice."

In no time, you’re both naked on her human sleeping platform, limbs tangled as your lips lock and move with each other’s. She looms over you as you two kiss and suck at each other’s lips and a few happy little chirps escape you when her fingers trace the slick folds of your nook. Your bulge slithers out and wraps around her wrist, trying to get her fingers inside you but she pulls them away. You whimper into her mouth and she pulls back with a breath of a laugh, reaching to the side to grab the toy.

Oh. You had already forgotten you were supposed to be incorporating that device in this pailing session. She pushes your knees to your chest, holding them there with one forearm and you gasp when you feel one end of the toy sliding across your nook. Rose’s gaze is locked on the sight between your legs as she glides the toy over your folds and prods at your entrance. Your bulge curls around the toy and you’re pretty sure you just made the most embarrassingly needy sound.

Rose’s eyes don’t leave your nook when she presses the toy inside. It’s not terribly thick as to hurt but it’s enough to gently stretch your nook. It’s not the same as a troll bulge, doesn’t twist or curl up inside you but the gentle piston movements make you trill and whir at Rose regardless of how alien it is. When she pushes it deeper into you, you moan and arch a bit as she shifts. She positions her self over the length of the toy not inside you and eases down on it with a low hum. Her thighs on yours keep your legs up as she starts bouncing, the toy pushing deeper inside her as well as you.

Once she has her end of the toy fully inside her, she grinds her human nook lips on yours, leaning down to capture your lips in a sloppy kiss. She drinks in your noises while her tongue rolls over yours and you push your hips up, trying to get more friction on the edges of your nook. Your bulge slips down and slathers across her folds, tip pressing at that strange little button where her bulge would have been were she born a troll. That makes her break the kiss to release the most lovely cry of pleasure and you will your bulge to do it again and again. You want to hear more of that gorgeous voice belonging to the being you’re so painfully red for.

She sits up abruptly, taking your hands and interlocking your fingers with hers and she begins a series of graceful undulations. Her fluid movements pushing and rolling the toy inside you both as your wet flesh grinds and rubs together. At this angle, you can prod her little button much easier and she shivers, speeding up her tantalizing rolls and you do your best to push your hips up to meet her. 

You flicker your bulge across her small mound and she moans loud as she stops her grinding to start bouncing again, crashing herself down on the toy and shoving it deeper and harder into your nook. You can hear the wet slapping over the thunder of your pulse in your ears and you grip her hands tighter as you near the end. When you cum, you moan loud with each wave of bone-rattling pleasure and your hips snap up hard. Rose keeps riding and her noises rise to fever pitch before she slams down hard, grinding down hard to follow you into climax. 

Once you’ve both come down from the high of orgasm, Rose collapses on top of you, toy popping out of her human nook and your nook slowly pushes it out of you. You roll her onto her side and kiss her, nipping softly at her lips as you purr at her. She kisses you back lazily, hand slipping though your hair to rub at one of your horns. Your purring kicks up and you slip your arms around her waist, holding you tight to you as you kiss her with as much tenderness you can muster. You two lay there on her human sleeping platform for what seems like sweeps, kissing and whispering to each other as you bask in the fuzzy glow surrounding you. As you lay there, you think you might not pity Rose Lalonde. You just might human love her, and you’re just fine with that.


End file.
